Dancer
The dancer is an epic brawler, a type of brawler inspired by a job in the final fantasy franchise (to be honest i perfer the dancer to be her because of the job). He/she is a fast moving melee brawler who helds a shortsword to attack enemies and has a moderate hitpoints as a melee brawler. The dancer has two super that he/can use in the same battle whenever his/her super meter is charged up. The first super is an instantaneous cool large explosion which will damage and push and makes enemies knocked by flying away by several tiles form the explosion, enemies will also be slowed in movement speed for a short time which can be upgraded. The second super is that he/she throws a tranquilizer at opponents which reduces their brawling capabilities which. The first special is when friendly brawlers who are in the "smooth moves" range of the dancer, will automatically charges up the super by a bit in every second. The second special allows the dancer to sidestep to any direction nearby quickly, which functions like mortis dash but shorter distance does not damages in the way. He/she can perform jukes(special2) to to slowly approches to an opponent while the opponent misses shot on him/her. And finally his/her star power will deal double damage to opponents who are stabbed from his/her back. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Very Fast) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Short) Main Attack Reload: (Extremely Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Normal) (Super 1), (Long) (Super 2) Attack: Shortsword The dancer uses a shortsword to stab enemies which does moderate damage, this is a melee attack. This attack has a short range with medium stab width and has a pretty quick reload time and can damage multiple enemies at once if clustered. He/she can aggrasively chase a long range brawler, since the he/she moves faster than the long range brawlers and outputs painful damage to the long ranged brawlers and have a moderate hitpoints that can withstand attacks from that target brawler. Tap/drag further than 1.5 tiles from him/her to use this attack. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Reload time: 0.7 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 900 Super choice 1: Explosive poppin The dancer immediately casts an large explosion which lasts a very short amount of time, like a pulse duration. The explosion is casted at the center of the dancer, its appearance is like a icy party-like explosion. Enemies hit by the explosion will take damage and be flung up far away by its knockback and will be stunned for a short time when landing on the floor (its functions like Santa Claus falcon punch and the Elite Bowler regular attack but shorter knockback and does not have fall damage), enemies will also be slown down in movement speed for a short time when strucked. This super acts a bit like taras black hole super but its reverse and its better than the black hole. Tap/drag 4.5 tiles or less from him/her to use this super when the super button is pressed. Note: He/she just need to press the super button to activate the explosion; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Super choice 2: Tranquilizer The tranquilizer is a dart and syringe shaped plastic object that is used to throw on an enemy brawler to reduce their performance capability (ranged attack). The tranquilizer will deal a small damage and stuns for 1 seconds and reduce the targets (one target actually) movement speed, damage, reload speed, makes attack animation lasts longer (which makes them attacks slower, for example el primo takes twice as long to punch 4 times), hitpoints regenerate speed, and damage taken (and probably more to know) for 10 seconds. All these by a bit. The drug are used to make people reduces in anxiety tough its not supposed to happens in battles but who fucking cares? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 'This super is already tought since the day of this article is written but i was hesitant to write this till today. Tap/drag further than 4.5 tiles from him/her to use this super when the super button is pressed. Special1: Smooth moves Any friendly brawlers who are in range of the dancer radius will have their super charged up bit by bit in every seconds because they liked the moves the dancer performed in the battle (the movement speed and the attack and the super and the sidestep juking is what causes the friendly brawlers to charge their super by being in range). In other words this is the another way to charge up the super by going near the dancer other than hitting shots on enemies, awesome idea. If there are two or more friendly dancers near each/one another, they will charge up each/one another supers (a dancer can charges up another dancers super). This special can be upgraded with regular elixir. This special is equivalent to boosting the teammates Action points. Special2: Sidestep juking This special is based on the high evasion stats in the game. got special ammo reload shit itself like regular attack reloads. The dancer knows how to dance so he/she uses the skills of those to perform jukes. When performing this special, the dancer will sidestep to the direction of the player taps/drags, which is super helpful for mobility and dodging attacks. The juking speed is same as mortis dashing speed, and this special has shorter distance than his dash attack. It has a reload like regular attacks so that the dancer arent doing this unlimitedly. This special cannot be upgraded. Tap/drag 1.5 or lower tiles away from him/her to sidestep to any direction. Star Power: Backstab When the dancer uses his/her shortsword to stab on the opponents back (the back 180° of the opponent brawler is facing) with his/her star power, the opponent will take twice as much damage than when getting stabbed from the front, his/her super (tranquilizer) also works with the star power. This star power is very good and useful when the dancer is chasing an escaping brawler combining with his/her faster movement speed hence allowing an easy double damage backstab, however this will be ineffective when enemies aims the attack towards to him/her even though they moving away this is because that brawler is facing towards him/her during the attack duration though the opposite is true when that brawler is moving towards him/her and attacking at the direction away him/her since they are facing away from the dancer during the attack so they will take that double damage, such situations are notable when the dancer is fighting against El Primo due to the fact that his attacks take time and its easy to see which direction he is attacking. History *On 25/6/19, The Dancer's tranquilizer damage increased from 20 to 40. *On 28/6/19, The Dancer's main attack range is fixed from 2.5 (from brawler's hitbox) to 3.0 tiles (from brawler's center). Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Power: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Stamina: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Decent *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Good *(solo) Showdown: Good *Heist: Poor *Brawl Ball: Fair *Boss Fight/Big Game: Decent *Robo Rumble: Fair *(duo) Showdown: Good *Boss Fight (2018): Fair *Siege: Decent Skins Appearance of the default skin: He/She wears the [[:w:c:finalfantasy:List_of_Final_Fantasy:_The_4_Heroes_of_Light_armor|'Dancer Clothes]] from the 4 heroes of light amour ("'''Evasion/Spirit +10%"), since this brawler is based on that job.. Trivia * This brawler is based on the dancer job in the final fantasy 4 heroes of shit, the brawler is wearing the dancer clothes who is efficient with shortsword and has high evasion. *When the brawler dies, he/she will drop the roses form the mouth which is a death animation like tara dying animation. *The special1 smooth moves is based on the dancers abilities in the game which increases the Action Points which is the super points in this game. *I felt that this brawler should be a legendary rare brawler but it feels that this brawler is much more fun to play as an epic rather than the legendary (jealous rarity) since there is a special command moves which is built in on this brawler too (sidestep juking and smooth moves). *The sidestep name is inspired from the term sidestep itself from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 ds game. *To get shit really clear, the dance gerne is more of a opera orienated and seriously nothing have to hip hop bullshits, since its based on the job as stated. *The dancer's second super is not an alternate super, he/she has '''two native supers that is already part of the brawler, he/she can use two different super in the same battle Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Serious Conceptions Category:Brawler with specials/star power type A Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Brawler with star powers